


The importance of eating meals (Fr)

by ElieBluebell



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Competition, First Kiss, Fish, Food, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Premier Baiser, SMS, Texting, amour, nourriture, poisson
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElieBluebell/pseuds/ElieBluebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction - John demande à Sherlock de lui dire par SMS ce qu'il mange, afin d'être sûr qu'il fasse des repas. Bien sûr, Sherlock demande à John d'en faire autant, car ce n'est que justice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The importance of eating meals (Fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Importance of Eating Meals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/228979) by [skyremains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyremains/pseuds/skyremains). 



> **Traduction** : The Importance of Eating Meals
> 
>  **Auteur** : skyremains
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, Sherlock est la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. De plus, l'histoire originale est de skyremains.
> 
> Skyremains ne se connectant plus sur ses comptes, je n'ai pas pu avoir son autorisation pour poster ma traduction. mais elle passait par-là, je tiens à lui faire savoir que je la retirerais si jamais elle m'en fait la demande.
> 
>  **Note** : un grand merci à Nauss, ma nouvelle super-bêta !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

– Sherlock ? appela John depuis le couloir du rez-de chaussée. Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

– Sherlock ? Tu m'entends ?

Toujours rien. Il poussa un soupir avant d'entrer à nouveau dans l'appartement. Il trouva Sherlock assis à la table et toujours habillé de sa robe de chambre bleue. Ses boucles brunes partaient dans tous les sens, et ses yeux parcouraient rapidement les pages des journaux étalés devant lui, tandis qu'un minuteur cliquetait impatiemment.

– Sherlock, qu'est-ce que…

Ce dernier leva immédiatement un doigt pour le faire taire.

– Silence, John !

Il garda sa main levée alors qu'il continuait à lire le journal avec ferveur. Il tourna rapidement une page avant que ses yeux ne reprennent leur danse folle en parcourant les articles.

John soupira de nouveau.

– Sherlock, je dois y al…

– Chut ! siffla Sherlock.

John leva les yeux au ciel. Il détestait vraiment quand Sherlock agissait comme ça. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en attendant que Sherlock finisse… ce qu'il faisait, quoi que ça puisse être. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Peut-être que c'était pour une enquête. Ou alors, peut-être qu'il avait décidé de pimenter la lecture du journal. John ne s'en souciait pas particulièrement à ce moment précis, car il était déjà en retard pour aller à la clinique. Il regarda sa montre. Ouais, définitivement en retard. Non pas que ça soit la première fois. Sarah avait l'habitude des ses retards. Chaque fois qu'il arrivait après l'heure, elle lui jetait juste un rapide coup d’œil. Au début, elle lui lançait habituellement un rapide " Alors, qu'est-ce que Sherlock à encore inventé ? " Elle ne le faisait plus, cependant. Elle se contentait de lui adresser un signe de tête.

Le minuteur décida alors d'interrompre le silence avec un DING sonore. Sherlock se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un profond soupir, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ce qui eut pour unique résultat d'aggraver le désordre qu'il y régnait ce matin-là. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se pencher à nouveau sur la table, ses cheveux retombant devant ses yeux, et griffonna à la hâte quelques mots dans un carnet.

– Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais, maintenant ? demanda calmement John.

Sherlock termina de consigner ses dernières notes, avant de s'appuyer de nouveau contre le dossier, et finalement regarder John. Ce dernier remarqua immédiatement ses yeux. Ils étaient sombres et bouffis, et John se sentit mal à l'aise. Il passa sa main sur son front alors que Sherlock commençait à parler.

– Tu te rappelles de l'affaire Peterson, John ? Le corps que tu es venu examiner avec moi il y a trois jours ?

Le blond hocha rapidement la tête.

– Ouais, bien sûr, je m'en souviens. Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ça ?

– Eh bien, tu te souviens de son mari ? Son récit sur la façon dont il a trouvé le corps ?

John acquiesça de nouveau.

– Ouais, plus ou moins.

Sherlock leva les mains vers lui, semblant être dans l'expectative.

– Eh bien ?

Le médecin restait silencieux.

– Tu ne vois donc pas ?

John continua de le dévisager. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel de façon théâtrale.

– Franchement… murmura-t-il.

John fronça les sourcils.

– Mr Peterson a affirmé qu'il était simplement assis dans son bureau en train de lire le journal quand sa femme est descendue dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. Elle faisait griller du poisson. Deux filets. Des tilapias. Ce qui, en supposant qu'ils étaient de taille moyenne, prend environ six minutes à cuire. Disons sept pour être sûr, et une minute supplémentaire pour qu'ils brûlent. Mr Peterson a dit qu'il avait juste terminé de lire toutes les pages du journal quand il a senti l'odeur de poisson brûlé qui venait du rez-de-chaussée. L'odeur l'a conduit dans la cuisine, où il a découvert le corps de sa femme.

John comprit soudainement.

– Je vois. Donc tu es en train de chronométrer...

– Le temps minimum qu'il faut pour lire le journal. Mr Peterson était un homme riche et sa femme était un stéréotype de la femme au foyer. Il est évident que l'homme n'a jamais cuisiné lui-même un repas de toute sa vie. Il n'avait probablement aucune idée de la durée nécessaire pour que le poisson soit cuit. Il a donc supposé que le temps qu'il a mit pour lire le journal a été suffisamment long pour que quelqu'un puisse rentrer dans la maison, tuer Mrs Peterson et s'enfuir. Il ne savait pas qu'il invalidait son alibi en voulant ajouter des détails.

Sherlock sourit triomphalement.

– Bon, naturellement, son erreur semblait évidente, mais je devais en être sûr. Il était possible que l'homme soit un lecteur très rapide et qu'il ait effectivement dit la vérité. Je me suis donc procuré le Times d'il y a trois jours pour effectuer une expérience témoin. Sherlock fit une pause pour reprendre sa respiration. Expérience qui a, heureusement, été couronnée de succès. J'avais raison. 

John rit doucement, légèrement amusé. Quelle réflexion Sherlock avait menée là ! Du poisson et des journaux… Parfois, il arrivait à peine à croire que c'était ce que sa vie était devenue. Se tenir debout et écouter son colocataire lui parler de poissons et de journaux. Et les courses-poursuites. Il y en avait beaucoup, aussi. Sherlock était toujours en train de le regarder, attendant sa réaction. Il joua le jeu.

– C'est brillant, Sherlock. Vraiment. Je le pense sincèrement quand je te dis qu'il n'y a que toi pour… Quand tu parles " d'expérience témoin ", qu'est-ce que tu entends par-là ?

Sherlock baissa les yeux.

– Eh bien évidemment, elle a dû être réalisée plusieurs fois. Ça ne serait pas très scientifique de ma part de ne faire qu'une seule tentative et d'envoyer un homme en prison en me reposant uniquement dessus. Non, je l'ai faite plusieurs fois et j'ai enregistré mon temps ici à chaque fois.

Il désigna d'un signe de tête son carnet.

Mais John ne regardait pas le carnet. Il regardait à nouveau le teint blême et les yeux bouffis de Sherlock.

– Sherlock… commença-t-il, quand tu dis " plusieurs fois "... combien de temps tu y as passé ?

Le regard innocent de Sherlock croisa celui, désapprobateur, de John.

– Depuis hier soir, vingt heures.

John poussa un lourd soupir et faillit sourire, incrédule.

– Vingt heures, Sherlock, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

– Faire quoi, exactement ? demanda Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils et en joignant ses mains. Résoudre un meurtre ?

– Ne pas dormir ! Te tuer à la tâche comme ça !

Sherlock secoua la tête.

– John, nous avons déjà parlé de ça et je n'aime pas me répéter. Quand je travaille, je n'ai pas le temps de m'arrêter pour des choses aussi triviales –John tiqua à ce mot– que dormir, poursuivit Sherlock. Le travail est tout ce qui compte, donc je vais continuer jusqu'à ce que j'aie terminé. Dormir, manger… ça ne fait que me ralentir.

John écarquilla les yeux.

– Manger ? Ne recommence pas, Sherlock. Bon sang, tu agis comme un petit enfant ! À quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as mangé ?

Sherlock tapota ses doigts mais ne releva pas les yeux.

– Tu n'es pas responsable de moi, John, et comme tu ne travailles pas sur cette enquête avec moi, je ne vois pas en quoi tout ceci...

– Je suis médecin, Sherlock, l'interrompit-il, faisant un pas vers lui, une expression inquiète plissant les traits de son visage. Et puis... il baissa la voix, eh bien, je ne serais pas un très bon médecin si je laissais mon colocataire mourir de faim, n'est-ce pas ?

Le détective examina ses paroles.

– Je vois, dit-il à voix basse. Tu considères que mes habitudes personnelles entachent ta carrière.

– Oh, c'est pas... C'est pas ce que je suis en train de te dire, souffla-t-il. Je... il baissa la tête, je m'inquiète pour toi, Sherlock. D'accord ? Je ne tiens pas à te voir t'épuiser pour un mari meurtrier. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Sherlock s'apprêta à parler, mais le médecin le coupa.

– J'en ai rien à faire que tu penses le contraire. J'en ai rien à faire. Tu vaux bien plus que lui à mes yeux.

– À tes yeux, répéta lentement Sherlock, en ancrant son regard dans celui de son colocataire. 

Les joues de John virèrent au rouge. Il n'aimait pas le tour que prenait la conversation. Ce n'était pas le moment.

– Eh bien, oui. Tu es... mon meilleur ami, et... Écoute, dit-il en changeant de sujet, je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Tu veux bien ?

Le brun plissa les yeux. John savait que son rougissement ne lui avait pas échappé, pas plus que sa tentative de diversion, mais ce n'était pas sa préoccupation première pour l'instant.

– Eh bien, John, ça dépendra en grande partie de ce que tu veux que je fasse.

– Je dois aller à la clinique aujourd'hui. Et je ne peux pas... Tu dois manger. Je veux que tu me promettes que tu vas manger ce midi et ce soir.

– John...

– Non, écoute-moi Sherlock. J'ai besoin que tu fasses ça pour moi. Et je veux une preuve... Je veux que tu m'envoies un SMS. Tu me diras ce que tu manges, dit-il fermement.

Le détective fit un claquement de langue désapprobateur et lui lança un regard oblique.

– Vraiment, John ? Je ne suis pas un enfant.

– Eh bien, voilà une grande nouvelle pour moi parce que tu agis comme tel !

Il se racla la gorge, et quand il reprit la parole, son ton était plus calme et doux.

– S'il-te-plaît, Sherlock, dit-il avec sérieux. S'il-te-plaît, fais-le. Si ce n'est pas pour toi, alors fais-le pour moi. Pour me tranquilliser l'esprit. S'il-te-plaît.

Sherlock leva les yeux vers le regard implorant de son ami, et ce dernier observa un changement dans son expression. Il vit la dureté de son visage laisser la place à quelque chose de... chaleureux. D'humain. C'était... agréable de voir Sherlock avec cette expression. John chérissait les moments où il pouvait voir cette facette de lui. Il ferma les yeux avec calme.

– Très bien... marmonna Sherlock. Si tu insistes.

– Merci, déclara John, avec emphase. Vraiment. Merci.

– Contente-toi de partir, dit le limier, le chassant d'un geste de la main. Tu sais combien Sarah déteste quand tu es en retard.

John le regarda avec curiosité.

– Eh bien, Sarah, comme tu dis, est ma patronne à présent. Et elle a le droit d'être contrariée si je suis en retard.

Il rencontra le regard de Sherlock.

– En tant que patronne, ajouta-t-il avec emphase. John n'avait pas beaucoup vu Sarah en dehors du travail depuis leur premier rendez-vous, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Il... eh bien, il voulait que ça soit clair. Ce n'était pas souvent que Sherlock se trompait sur quelque chose, mais si jamais c'était le cas...

Il l'observa pendant un moment, puis finalement le brun hocha la tête et lui fit à nouveau signe.

– Vas-y.

John lui adressa un signe de tête et se tourna vers la sortie, mais se stoppa quand il eut mis un pied dans le hall et commença à glousser.

– Quoi encore ?

– C'est juste que, commença John en se tournant pour lui faire face, tu sais combien de temps il faut pour faire cuire des tilapias. Qui l'aurait cru !

Sherlock haussa un sourcil.

– Et donc ?

John eut un sourire.

– Tu sais cuisiner.

Ce n'était pas une question.

– John, je sais faire beaucoup de choses. Le fait que je choisisse de ne pas les faire ne signifie pas que je ne le peux pas.

– D'accord, déclara John. Bien sûr.

Il sourit à Sherlock. C'était un sourire doux et sincère, plein de tendresse. Ce dernier cligna des yeux en le voyant et se surprit en le lui retournant. Il offrit un large sourire honnête à John.

– Allez. Va guérir le peuple.

John fit volte-face et descendit laborieusement les escaliers, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

– MANGE ! rappela-t-il.

– Oh, bien-sûr, chéri... répondit Sherlock, mais John l'entendit rire. Bordel, ils ressemblaient à un vieux couple marié. John sourit en y pensant. Bon sang, c'était vraiment ce qu'ils étaient...

Cette agréable pensée le porta durant tout le chemin vers la clinique et ne s'estompa qu'après avoir ausculté trois patients qui reniflaient.

Vers midi, il commença à devenir nerveux. Même s'il savait qu'il fonctionnait parfaitement bien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier son portable toutes les deux minutes pour voir s'il avait reçu un message. Il n'y en avait aucun. Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il mâchait son sandwich avec anxiété, son téléphone se décida à vibrer. John se jeta dessus.

 _Toi d'abord._ – SH

" Quoi ? " pensa John. Il regarda le téléphone en plissant des yeux.

_Moi d'abord pour quoi ?_

Perplexe, il prit une nouvelle bouchée en attendant la réponse, qui arriva presque immédiatement. Il avala avant de la lire.

_Tu me dis ce que tu manges d'abord. Si je dois être soumis à ce rituel idiot, alors ce n'est que justice que tu y participes aussi. –SH_

John tapa sur les touches avec agacement.

_Ce n'est pas un rituel, et ce n'est pas moi qui ait besoin d'être surveillé pour prendre soin de moi. C'est toi._

Il y eut un autre moment avant le nouveau message.

_Je refuse d'y participer tout seul. –SH_

John gémit. Il savait son ami s'était montré trop coopératif, ce matin. Mais quelle importance, de toute façon ?

_Bien. Sandwich au jambon. Café. Crackers qui viennent de la cuisine. Et toi ??_

Cette pause fut un peu plus longue que la précédente avant que le message n'arrive.

_Mrs Hudson m'a apporté un peu de la soupe au poulet qu'elle a faite. Elle est meilleure que celle qu'elle fait d'habitude. –SH_

John observa le SMS pendant un moment. Cela ressemblait bien à Mrs Hudson d'avoir entendu leur… eh bien, leur querelle du matin. Ils avaient parlé assez fort. Mais après tout, cette réponse avait des avantages. Elle était vérifiable. Il pourrait aller voir Mrs Hudson pour avoir la confirmation. Il rit de lui-même. Regardez-le, à vérifier les alibis, surveiller son patient. Peut-être, songea-t-il, que si vous voulez être avec Sherlock Holmes, vous devez être un peu comme lui. Et peut-être que cela était une très bonne chose. John aimait cette idée. Euh, pas forcément le fait d'être avec lui ! John rougit, même s'il était seul. En fait, peut-être bien, mais... C'était surtout le fait que Sherlock ait certains côtés vraiment merveilleux. John en était conscient. Évidemment. Mais il était surtout séduit par l'idée qu'ils puissent en partager un ou deux. C'était une pensée très valorisante.

John dut rester à la clinique assez tard ce soir-là. Les clients affluaient et Sarah ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'eux toute seule, il était donc resté pour aider. Il était totalement absorbé par les poignets cassés et les fièvres, et il fut vraiment surprit lorsque son téléphone sonna.

_. Sauce tomate. Les restes qui étaient dans le réfrigérateur. Différents morceaux de foies de chat. Expérience. À toi. –SH_

John grimaça. Des foies de chat. Il préférait ne pas savoir.

_La clinique est bondée. Pas encore mangé._

_Ah. Alors je regrette de te l'avoir dit. Je ne l'aurais pas fait si j'avais su que tu ferais de la rétention d'informations. –SH_

John sourit.

_Je ne fais pas de la rétention d'informations. J'ai à peine le temps de respirer, alors ce n'est pas la peine de penser à manger. Je mangerai quand je rentrerai chez nous._

_Très bien, même si je crois avoir été quelque peu réprimandé pour quelque chose du même genre, ce matin. –SH_

_Tais-toi._

John referma son portable et retourna à son travail avec un regain d'énergie.

Il se hâta vers le 221B, beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit, éclairé par la lumière des lampadaires. Il se traîna jusqu'à l'étage, complètement épuisé par la journée de travail. Quand il entra, il ne vit aucune trace de Sherlock. Ce n'était pas inhabituel, mais curieux. Il suspendit son manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise et entra dans la cuisine. Il se stoppa ; cligna des yeux, surpris.

Sur la table se trouvait une assiette creuse de pâtes recouvertes de sauce rouge, encore fumante. Et peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était juste mort de faim, mais honnêtement, cela sentait merveilleusement bon. Au diable les foies de chat. Il s'assit et commença à manger. Il ferma les yeux de contentement. Peut-être que ce n'était que des pâtes ordinaires, mais c'était divin.

– J'en déduis que tu aimes ça, alors ? dit une voix faible derrière lui.

John faillit s'étouffer, pas habitué à être pris au dépourvu comme ça, et se retourna. Sherlock se tenait devant lui, habillé d'une de ses chemises, et souriait avec hésitation.

– Quoi ? Oui ! dit-il entre deux bouchées. Sher… Sherlock ? C'est toi qui as préparé ça ?

Sherlock se tient un peu plus droit.

– Tu semblais douter de mes compétences culinaires, ce matin. Comme je viens de terminer ma dernière affaire, je me suis retrouvé avec un peu de temps libre et j'ai décidé de te prouver le contraire. Malheureusement, nos réserves étaient quelques peu limitées et on manquait d'aliments, mais j'ai réussi à trouver des ingrédients qui faisaient l'affaire.

John s’immobilisa, la fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

– Sherlock... commença-t-il prudemment. Il n'y a aucun foie de chat là-dedans, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-il, la mine renfrognée.

– Ni aucune partie du corps qui vient d'ailleurs que d'une épicerie ?

– Eh bien, c'est une question intéressante, car il se trouve que je connais une petite épicerie originale qui a en rayon de nombreuses variétés de foie, incluant de foies de…

– Sherlock !

Sherlock eut un sourire diabolique.

– Non, John. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses craindre dans ce plat.

– Bien, dit John, en reprenant ses esprits. Parfait.

Il se remit à manger avec enthousiasme.

Sherlock posa doucement sa main sur son épaule droite.

– Mais... Tu aimes ?

John jeta un coup d’œil à la main de Sherlock et sentit la chaleur monter en lui. Il se racla la gorge.

– Oui. répondit-il en regardant le visage de Sherlock. À nouveau, il avait l'air tellement… pas-Sherlock. Ou peut-être que c'était Sherlock, plus que jamais. Mais c'était mignon, de le voir tout hésitant, attendant l'approbation de John – son approbation !

– Énormément.

Sherlock rayonnait de fierté.

– Excellent ! dit-il en retirant sa main. John en fut un peu déçu. Et espéra vraiment que Sherlock ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Le lendemain, un assassinat particulièrement horrible poussa l'inspecteur Lestrade à appeler Sherlock, ce qui fit que John passa les jours suivants en compagnie de Sherlock, pouvant alors s'assurer personnellement qu'il prenait des repas réguliers. Il fallut attendre environ une semaine de plus pour que, alors qu'il allait prendre sa garde à la clinique, il se souvienne de leur accord.

À midi pile, son téléphone sonna.

_Les restes du repas chinois. Du bœuf avec des brocolis. –SH_

John ne réfléchit pas. Il se contenta juste de répondre.

_Du thon et du pain de seigle. Du jus de pomme._

_Du jus de pomme ? Vraiment ? –SH_

John rougit d'embarras.

_Et alors ? J'aime ça, et il se trouve que nous en avons dans le frigo. C'est bon pour ta santé._

_Comme le foie de chat. Tu rentres quand à la maison ? –SH_

Clignant des yeux, John relut le SMS.

_Euh, je ne sais pas encore. Probablement vers six heures ou un peu plus. Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?_

_Je suis juste curieux. –SH_

Très bien, se dit John. Car c'était une conduite trop ordinaire pour Sherlock que de montrer un intérêt pour ses habitudes quotidiennes, en particulier pour quelque chose d'aussi banal que ses horaires de travail. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu manigancer ? Il jura que s'il rentrait pour trouver l'appartement entièrement brûlé, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

– Sarah ? appela-t-il. Je pense que je vais devoir partir plus tôt aujourd'hui.

Finalement, il ne put pas se libérer et se retrouva à rentrer à l'appartement à dix-huit heures dix. Ce dernier était toujours là. C'était bon signe. Probablement le meilleur qu'il pouvait espérer. Il monta les escaliers au pas de course, redoutant ce qu'il pourrait éventuellement trouver dans l'appartement. Il constata alors, à sa grande surprise, qu'il n'y avait rien. Mais il sentait… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Du poisson ?

– Oui, dit Sherlock depuis la cuisine. C'est bien du poisson que tu sens.

John inclina sa tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine. La table était propre, étonnamment, et Sherlock se tenait devant la poêle, faisant frire quelque chose. John ne put retenir le sourire idiot qui s'étala sur son visage.

– Des tilapias, dit-il.

– Des tilapias, confirma Sherlock.

Il répondit au sourire de John.

– Je me suis dit que tu pourrais aimer ça.

John éclata de rire.

– Tu sais quoi, Sherlock ? Je pense qu'effectivement, je vais aimer.

Ils s'assirent ensemble six minutes plus tard et commencèrent à manger le poisson frit avec enthousiasme.

John essayait d'accrocher le regard de Sherlock quand ce dernier levait les yeux vers lui. De lui sourire. D'engager la conversation. Mais Sherlock scrutait son assiette. Il était sur le point de tenter le coup et parler quand un fort bourdonnement leur parvint du salon.

– Oh ! C'est, heu, c'est mon téléphone, murmura John. Je dois aller voir si c'est important.  
Il glissa de sa chaise et se dirigea vers sa veste où son téléphone se trouvait. Il l'ouvrit.

_Du tilapia frit. –SH_

John soupira et ferma les yeux. Pendant un moment, il se tint comme ça, en serrant son téléphone dans ses mains.

– Sherlock ? appela-t-il, tournant toujours le dos à la cuisine.

– Oui, John ? dit Sherlock d'une voix égale.

Le salaud.

– Tu n'es pas drôle.

Le détective fit claquer sa langue.

– Je n'essayais pas de l'être, John. Il me semble que tu m'as fait promettre de te dire ce que je mange lors des repas, les jours où tu travailles à la clinique. Je ne faisais que m’acquitter de cette obligation.

– Sherlock… commença John, d'une voix agacée.

Il était heureux que Sherlock ne puisse pas voir les frémissements de son visage, trahissant une forte envie de rire.

– Je crois aussi, John, que tu as accepté de prendre part à ce marché. J'attends.

Enfin, le blond se retourna.

– Sherlock, tu me vois manger. Je ne vais pas…

Mais Sherlock eu un petit sourire satisfait.

– Une promesse est une promesse, John. Ce n'est que justice.

– Très bien, dit-il, en rendant les armes et en retournant à table. Je mange du tilapia, Sherlock. Satisfait ?

Il secoua la tête.

– L'accord stipulait que nous envoyions un SMS à l'autre.

Le médecin sentit ses épaules se voûter.

– Vraiment Sherlock ? Vraiment ?

Sherlock hocha la tête, sa bouche tordue en un sourire diabolique.

– Très bien !

Il saisit son téléphone.

– Je-mange-du-tilapia-Sherlock, énonça-t-il tout en tapant son message. Tu es content maintenant ? 

Sherlock ne répondit rien jusqu'à ce que, sous la table, son téléphone vibre. Il y jeta ostensiblement un coup d’œil.

– Plutôt, oui, dit-il, et ils explosèrent tous deux de rire.

Les semaines qui suivirent ne furent pas rythmées par des enquêtes résolues mais par des paires de repas.

_Chips et soda – Salade grecque_  
Beurre de cacahuète et confiture – Flocons d'avoine et yaourt  
Poulet cuit au four – Ragoût de bœuf  
Pad Thaï – Porc grillé 

S'envoyer des SMS était devenu une seconde nature pour eux. Ils prirent l'habitude de s'en écrire tous les jours, pas seulement ceux où John travaillait. Et après la soirée avec le tilapia, ça devint une sorte de compétition. John ne savait pas comment ça avait commencé, mais il savait que leur côté compétitif avait prit le dessus. Qui pourrait envoyer le premier SMS à l'autre alors qu'ils mangeaient ensemble ? Leurs yeux scrutant l'autre, ne jetant aucun coup d’œil à la nourriture. Envoyant chacun le message à la seconde où la main disparaissait sous la table. 

Sherlock gagnait toujours. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Salaud.

Mais John s'améliorait, sans le montrer.

Son vrai moment de gloire fut une soirée, environ un mois plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient sortis dans le restaurant Chinois en bas de la rue. Leurs deux yeux étaient fixés sur l'autre, le menu serré dans leurs mains. L'intensité du regard de Sherlock alarma presque John, mais il finit par... en profiter. Il ne fut pas surpris quand son téléphone s'alluma. (Il l'avait mis en mode silencieux, pour garder un élément de surprise.) La commande de Sherlock éclaira son écran. Il se composa un air légèrement déçu. Pas trop marqué. Sherlock allait relever toutes ces informations. Mais il s'était entraîné. Oh, il était prêt à présent.

Lorsque la serveuse vint, un sourire plaqué sur son visage, John était prêt.

– Est-ce que je peux pendre votre commande, messieurs ?

John soupira dramatiquement.

– Il va prendre du porc à la mandarine du Hunan, concéda-t-il en faisant un clin d’œil à Sherlock.

– Euh, et vous-même, monsieur ?

Mais John resta silencieux. Il se contenta de fixer Sherlock, qui regardait ses genoux, un étonnement visible sur le visage.

– Il va... il va commander du poulet aux noix de cajou, dit-il, levant lentement ses yeux. 

La serveuse les remercia et partit.

– John, quand as-tu... Je ne t'ai même pas vu le faire cette fois !

Ce dernier rayonnait de fierté.

– C'est un peu le but, non ?

Sherlock hocha la tête.

– Oui, mais je te vois toujours.

– Eh bien, commença John, peut-être que j'ai appris une chose ou deux. Peut-être que je deviens un peu plus comme toi, dit-il en reposant son téléphone et ses mains sur la table.

Sherlock pencha sa tête.

– Et... c'est une bonne chose ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, mais ce n'était pas embarrassant. Ils soutinrent le regard de l'autre.

John sourit doucement.

– Oui. Sans aucun doute possible, ça l'est, Sherlock.

Sherlock sourit aussi. Doucement mais sincèrement. C'était une autre de ces rares expressions que John aimait tant, et il se sentit perdre pied. Rien qu'en regardant le visage de Sherlock. Les petites rides au coin de ses yeux pâles. Le contour de ses lèvres, la lumière sur ses pommettes. Il était totalement envoûté par l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Tant et si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas quand Sherlock glissa ses mains sur la table, en tendit une vers celle de John qu'il prit. Les yeux de ce dernier se baissèrent vers leurs doigts mais il n'osa pas retirer les siens. Il regarda à nouveau Sherlock, les battements de son cœur résonnant fortement dans ses oreilles.

– Oh, fut tout ce qu'il dit.

– John, dit lentement Sherlock. Je... merci. Pour... ça. Pour tout. Pour... te soucier de moi et pour... Tu... 

Il peinait à trouver ses mots, les yeux fixés sur ses mains pendant qu'il parlait.

– Sherlock, intervint John, sauvant l'homme de sa peur des émotions. Ça va. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à frotter son pouce sur les articulations des doigts de Sherlock. Ils sourirent tous les deux. Je sais.

Sherlock n'avait pas besoin d'hésiter sur les mots à dire. John comprenait. Parce qu'il ressentait la même chose. Cela l'avait d'abord inquiété, songea-t-il, mais il avait compris quand il s'était surprit à suivre des yeux le visage de Sherlock, à savoir ce que chaque petit plissement d’œil signifiait, comment il prenait son thé, et ce qu'il avait mangé à chaque repas, il avait su qu'il avait perdu d'avance. Il supposait que c'était le cas depuis le départ. Sherlock était comme ça. Il était comme une flamme. Brûlant si brillamment, pleine de pouvoir et d'esprit et de colère et pourtant si... belle. Si envoûtante. Et qu'était John sinon un papillon de nuit ? Se dirigeant tout droit vers la source attirante. Il n'avait pas la moindre chance. Mais, tandis qu'il était assis là, caressant la main de Sherlock et pensant à quel point c'était agréable, il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire.

Ils mangèrent rapidement le reste de leur repas, en tenant une conversation polie mais en ne lâchant presque jamais l'autre du regard. Ils marchèrent rapidement en revenant vers leur appartement. Dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte, Sherlock se retourna vers lui.

– John, souffla-t-il.

– Tais-toi, ordonna John, en saisissant Sherlock et en étirant ses lèvres pour rencontrer les siennes. C'était peut-être plus brutal que ce qu'il avait imaginé pour leur premier baiser. Et oui, il l’admettait, il l'avait imaginé, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance à présent. Ils savaient tous les deux ce que l'autre ressentait. Tout ce qui importait maintenant était que John goûtait chaque parcelle de l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Il les entraîna tous les deux en arrière contre le mur, Sherlock face à lui, et fit courir ses mains sur ses hanches. Sherlock déchirait pratiquement sa bouche, et John dut lutter contre l'envie pressante de gémir. Il voulait demander à Sherlock de ralentir, mais la façon dont son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine lui prouvait qu'il ne se sentait pas très patient lui-même. Il y avait tant de choses qui s'étaient libérées dans ces baisers passionnés. Tant de silences, tant de moments, tant de regards. Cela avait mis du temps à venir, et John agrippa le cou de Sherlock, transporté par la joie.

Sherlock fit courir ses mains dans les cheveux de John avant de reculer, à bout de souffle.

Il passa une main sur la joue de John, et ce dernier s'avança légèrement vers sa main, pour plus de contact.

– On monte ? murmura-t-il.

John hocha la tête et se laissa conduire jusqu'au haut de l'escalier, vers sa chambre à coucher.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sherlock et John étaient couchés ensemble sur son lit. John était blotti contre le torse de Sherlock qui passait une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants. John soupira d'aise.

– Quoi ? demanda tranquillement Sherlock, tournant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts.

– Rien, murmura John. C'est juste... ça. Toi. …nous. C'est... sympa.

Sherlock rit doucement.

– J'aurais espéré un adjectif un peu plus appréciatif sur ton échelle de comparaison que simplement " sympa ".

John donna un petit coup sur la poitrine de Sherlock.

– Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

– Oui, rit Sherlock. Je sais. Et je suis d'accord.

Ils profitèrent tranquillement de la perfection de l'instant présent, les pensées de ce que leur avenir ensemble pourrait être les accompagnaient dans leur bonheur.

– Tu sais, dit finalement Sherlock, je pense que je commence à comprendre maintenant.

– Comprendre quoi ? demanda John, en levant un peu la tête.

– L'importance de prendre des repas. Il inclina son cou afin de pouvoir déposer de légers baisers dans les cheveux de John avant de parler à nouveau. S'ils aboutissent toujours à ça, je pourrais aimer beaucoup plus les repas réguliers.

John secoua la tête et se mit à rire.

– Tu es impossible. Tu sais ça ?

Sherlock lui sourit. 

– Et pourtant, tu ne te plains pas.

– Non, non, je ne me plains pas, répondit John, s'étirant pour embrasser Sherlock une fois de plus.

Après un moment, Sherlock recula avec un léger sourire. J'aimerais vraiment un peu de thé, maintenant.

– Oh, d'accord dit John. Je peux courir en bas et mettre la bouilloire à chauffer.

– Non, non, répondit Sherlock en descendant du lit et en fouillant à travers les vêtements de John pour trouver quelque chose à mettre. Je vais le faire.

– Vraiment ? dit John avec un rire incrédule.

– Oui, John. Je t'ai déjà prouvé mes compétences culinaires. Je pense que je peux m'en sortir avec une tasse de thé. Toi tu restes ici et... tu te reposes.

John sourit et s'étala sur le lit.

– D'accord.

Sherlock disparut dans les escaliers, et John ferma paisiblement les yeux. Il s'était presque endormi quand un bourdonnement qui venait près de son bureau le ramena à la réalité.

Encore shooté par l'endorphine, il ne réfléchit pas. Il marcha juste pour ramasser son téléphone. Il se serait donné des claques.

_Thé –SH_

John pressa le téléphone contre sa poitrine et le serra en attendant le retour de Sherlock.


End file.
